


Workshop Grease

by ArleyJax



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Harley is a little shit, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, These aren't in order, for now anyway, maybe that will change but I'm really bad at writing things where the relationship isn't established, more tags to be added later, they also aren't linked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArleyJax/pseuds/ArleyJax
Summary: A series of one shots centered around the (highly underrated) ship of Peter Parker/Harley Keener. This is also on my Wattpad (follow me @Bucky_Language) and I take requests there but also will here.





	1. Hi!

Hi, I'm Ashlynn! Welcome to my Harley Keener x Peter Parker one shot book. This book, as suggested by the title is for one shots about Harley Keener and Peter Parker. This book is mainly going to be domestic, fluff, slice of life sort of stuff as I am quite trash at writing action. 

Feel free to request things, by the way. Because I like to keep my requests organized, I ask that if you're going to request please comment it on this page or PM me. I'm not trying to be annoying I just like to keep them all in one place. I already have a list of things I want to write but I am more than willing to add to the list. 

So far I have:

Dancing

Daughter

Field Trip

Obligatory Sick Fic

Sensory Overload

Peter's YouTube Channel

Married in High School*

Nightmares

Cuddles

Visiting Tennessee

Injured Peter

Jealousy

*Maybe

These will not be done in order and I'll also probably do some unlisted ones in between

Feel free to request other ideas. 

Other than that, I just want to say...

ENJOY THE BOOK!

 

-Ashlynn <3


	2. Dance With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dance with me?"
> 
> "What?" Peter asked in disbelief. Typically he was the one begging Harley to dance.
> 
> "May I have this dance, Mr. Parker?" Harley held his hand out to the other boy. As if by magic, the music changed to a song perfect for slow dancing. Peter finally snapped back into reality and took Harley's hand.
> 
> They made their way towards the other people dancing and joined. Peter pressed his face into Harley's chest and wrapped his arms around the taller man's back. Harley put his arms over Peter's shoulders and placed his chin over Peter's hair. They stayed like this, slowly swaying, each completely enveloped in the other, oblivious to the surrounding party atmosphere for the duration for the song.
> 
> or
> 
> Peter and Harley dance at one of Tony's parties and are very rudely interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dance With Me
> 
> Warnings: Strong language, homophobic slurs
> 
> Please note I own nothing but the idea (kinda)

Third Person POV

Harley never minded going to business events, parties, or celebrations with Tony and Peter, especially after he and Peter started going out almost 7 years ago. Well, typically he doesn't anyway. This time however he was at his wit's end. This party just so happened to be at the tower. Harley didn't know if that was better or worse. Sure it made his life easier seeing as his and Peter's room was just above them and so they wouldn't have to worry about getting home, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to be in that room, away from the mass amount of people he was currently surrounded by. Peter was occupied this time, too. Seeing as Peter was much more invested in the social aspect of Stark Industries than Harley, he was with Tony chatting with a few other party attendees. Harley remained in the corner, drink in hand for longer than he could keep track of. He stopped counting after about an hour and a half. Peter, on the other hand, could have sworn they had only just started talking. Peter's brown eyes met Harley's blue across the room as he glanced away from his conversation briefly. Harley manages to muster enough energy to shoot the younger boy a small smile. Peter returns it, however, his smile is paired with an apologetic glance. Harley watches as Peter whispers something Tony before addressing the rest of the group he was with, and then suddenly turns to walk towards him. Harley pushes himself off the wall and wraps an arm around Peter's shoulders. Peter leans into his side instinctively and sighs contentedly. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you all night" Peter finally mutters.

Harley simply sighs and mutters something of an "'s ok. I get it. Work stuff" and sips his drink. Peter grunts in annoyance and pushes himself off Harley's side.

"It's not ok though, Har. I've spent the entire night with a bunch of miserable old people instead of my wonderful fiancé. Now, how do you want to spend the rest of the night?" Peter looked up at Harley with the face that Harley recognized as his "no bullshit" face.

Harley sighed again.  _"Dance with me?"_

"What?" Peter asked in disbelief. Typically he was the one begging Harley to dance.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Parker?" Harley held his hand out to the other boy. As if by magic, the music changed to a song perfect for slow dancing. Peter finally snapped back into reality and took Harley's hand.

They made their way towards the other people dancing and joined. Peter pressed his face into Harley's chest and wrapped his arms around the taller man's back. Harley put his arms over Peter's shoulders and placed his chin over Peter's hair. They stayed like this, slowly swaying, each completely enveloped in the other, oblivious to the surrounding party atmosphere for the duration for the song. As the song ended and the more upbeat tracks returned Peter pulled his head out of Harley's chest and instead looked up at him with his chin on his chest. "Hi" he whispers.

"Hi" Harley shoots back, a hint of a smirk edging its way onto his face. Before he could stop himself he leaned down and pressed his lips to Peter's in a soft, short peck. When he pulled back, Peter looked up at him with a soft smile. Before he could even consider going in for another kiss, a loud, almost shrieking voice came from behind them.

"Mr. Parker?" A middle-aged woman Peter recognized from the group he was chatting with earlier was staring at the two young men with a look of sheer horror.

"Good evening, Mrs. Miller. Is there something I can help you with?" Peter regained his composure within seconds, quickly stepping a little further away from Harley. He tried, as always, to remain as respectful as possible, though he could tell by the scowl on her face the woman was not going to do the same.

"Actually, yes. You could keep your PDA with this young man to a minimum." The woman rudely spat.

"O-oh I am so sorry Mrs. Miller." Peter quickly flushed, his entire face going red in seconds.

"You know, I had faith in you, Peter. Such a shame you turned out like... this" She gestured loosely at Peter and Harley with the hand that wasn't clutching her wine glass.

"I beg your pardon?" Peter asked, again, trying to keep himself together. This task was becoming harder considering Peter was beginning to catch on to what exactly she was referring to.

"I mean it's unfortunate that you're, ahem, with him." It was very clear what she was referencing now. Peter noticed how awkward she became when he asked her to specify, and he suddenly realized she was beginning to grow uncomfortable. A fact he could use to his advantage.

"You mean my fiancé? Mrs. Miller, I'm afraid you'll need to be more specific" Peter wanted to see how far he could push her. Harley found it hilarious watching Peter try to break this woman. As much as he wanted to jump in and call her out, he knew that would not only be just plain stupid but would also ruin the game Peter was playing, and he was enjoying the show too much to do that.

"I just meant you could get so much further in your career with a lovely lady by your side instead of, well, a man, Peter" At this point, she could tell Peter was intentionally pushing and she had every intention to push back, just as Peter had hoped.

"Angela, I'm sorry to tell you that I am not, at all, interested in any ladies. Are there any  _business_  matters you would like to discuss?" Peter bit back. He could see Tony close by, perhaps within earshot.

"Not any ladies? So you're a fag?"  **(I absolutely hate that word I'm so sorry it's for the sake of plot)**  She basically threw the slur in Peter's face. The use of the slur caught Tony's attention and he quickly excused himself from the conversation he was in and made his way to stand at Peter's side.

"What was that Mrs. Miller?" Tony wasted no time in throwing on an intimidating glare and shooting a look that could send anyone running.

"I- I was just having a nice chat with your boy about a  _decision_  he's made." Her demeanor changed the second Tony spoke. Her obvious attempt at dodging what Tony already knew was laughable.

"And what decision would that be? Perhaps I could help." Tony's eyes were dark. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was playing the same game Peter was, pushing until she snapped and exposed herself as a terrible person.

"Oh, well, it's just um, his choice of partner?" It came out as more of a question. Like even she didn't believe the crap she was spouting.

"Partner? Do you mean Harley? Harley is a lovely young man. Would you mind specifying what exactly it is that brought this on?" She was ready to snap. Anyone could see it. And they were starting to. As Tony raised his voice with each sentence, more and more people began tuning in.

"The problem, Mr.Stark, is that Peter is with Harley in the first place. He'll never get anywhere in life by being a homo!" Just like that, she snapped. She immediately regretted it, seeing the icy stare Tony cast upon her.

"Mrs. Miller, I'm afraid this kind of  _behavior_  will not be tolerated in my tower, especially not towards two of my best employees. The ones who will take over this company one day, for that matter. I'm going to have to ask Mr.Hogan to show you out." She stood there, dumbfounded, complying nonetheless. She scurried out of the room, Happy following not too far behind.

The "show" having ended, most of the other partygoers went back to their own conversations. Tony looked sympathetically at Peter and Harley.

"Why don't you guys head upstairs? Probably beats this lame party anyway." Tony suggested in a tone far from the one he was using just seconds before. He was softer, almost sounding concerned.

"Mr.Stark I-"

"Peter, first of all, what have I told you about the Mr.Stark thing. It's Tony. And I mean it. Both of you take the rest of the night to yourselves." Tony went full dad mode, not giving much room for debate.

"Thank you, Tony. Peter come on, am I really that bad to be around?" Harley spoke up for the first time since the whole situation started, grabbing Peter's hand, and pulling gently.

"Fine. Thank you, Tony." Peter smiled before being dragged to the elevator by Harley. Tony simply chuckled and turned back to rejoin the party.

Upstairs, in Peter and Harley's apartment, they decided they would watch a movie. Peter slipped into their bedroom to change out of his formalwear while Harley picked out the movie, or so Peter thought. By the time he had emerged from their bedroom, clad in the most adorable Hello Kitty pajama pants and one of Harley's hoodies, he could hear soft music coming from their living room. He makes his way down the hall only to see Harley standing in the middle of their living room, the same song that was playing when they danced downstairs playing softly from the speaker he placed on the coffee table. Peter stood in the hall, dumbfounded.

_"Dance with me?"_ Harley asked for the second time that night, extending his hand to Peter. Without hesitating, Peter grabbed it, letting himself be pulled into Harley's chest.

"You're a dork" Peter giggled into the soft fabric of Harley's t-shirt before shifting to admire his fiancé's face.

Harley cut his staring short, however, taking this opportunity to kiss Peter properly, this time not being interrupted or shamed. When they finally separated, they continued on with their dance, continuing through the next few songs.

By the fifth song, Peter could feel himself drifting off. The soft music, gentle movement, and hypnotic rise and fall of his fiancé's chest as he breathes slowly over his heartbeat makes his eyelids heavy. He sighs contentedly and presses closer into Harley. The taller man takes this as a sign Peter is getting drowsy. Without saying a word he picked the smaller boy up effortlessly seeing as Peter weighs the equivalent of a paperclip, and carries him to their bedroom. Setting him down in their bed, he whispers that he'll be right back before dropping a kiss on his forehead and slipping back into the living room to turn the speaker off and put away the things he had set out for the movie they never watched.

By the time Harley returned to the bedroom, Peter had already taken his glasses off and gotten under the covers, seemingly asleep. Harley tiptoed to his side of the bed before climbing under the covers with Peter. A half-asleep Peter Parker rolled lazily to cuddle into Harley's side when he felt Harley lie down.

"Night Har," he muttered into the other's shoulder "I love you" Harley smiled softly at this.

"Good night Peter, I love you"

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**(word count: 1948)**

Next chapter: Daughter


	3. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying his hardest to navigate the darkness without waking his sleeping husband, Peter slips into the room and places his nearly asleep daughter next to Harley before climbing in on her other side. Not wanting to disturb either of the two others in the room by talking, Peter simply places a soft kiss on both of their foreheads and lays back down in a sad attempt to sleep.
> 
> or
> 
> Peter and Harley navigate fathering a four-year-old girl by the name of Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: they have a daughter (her name is Juliet)
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> -Please note I own nothing but the idea (kinda)
> 
> -They are like 25/26 in this

Third Person POV

Peter and Harley both woke with a start as they heard screams come from down the hall. Running a hand over his face, Peter glances at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 03:26 blinks at him in bright red numbers. Sighing, he looks over at Harley.

"I'll go get her, Har," Peter mutters towards the blurry silhouette of his husband. Before Harley could respond Peter was already up, quickly grabbing his glasses and headed down the hall to their daughter's room.

Stepping through the door, Peter saw what had come to be a regular sight. His daughter sitting on her bed, tear tracks illuminated by the soft glow of her nightlight, whimpering and shaking like a scared puppy. "Hey princess, what's going on?" Peter whispered, gently walking to sit next to her on her bed. Immediately, the little girl flung herself into his side and continued sobbing. Peter rubbed her back until her breathing steadied and she relaxed a bit. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She shook her head sharply against his side. Peter sighed again. Silently, he picked up his trembling daughter and carried her to the kitchen. He sat her on the counter and turned to pour her a cup of water. Soft sniffles from behind him were the only noise in the room.

Peter turned and passed her the cup of ice water. Taking it gratefully, she muttered a small "thank you, daddy" and sipped it carefully. Peter took a second to take her in. Her loose brown curls and piercing blue eyes were a sight to behold. By the time he had finished admiring his perfect daughter, she had finished her drink. A small yawn escaped her lips as she allowed her small body to be picked up.

"Your room or our room, peanut?" Peter already knew the answer, but he had a small amount of hope that he was wrong.

"Your room." She muttered into his shoulder. Peter was correct. He didn't show any annoyance as to avoid upsetting her more as he opened the door to his and Harley's bedroom. Trying his hardest to navigate the darkness without waking his sleeping husband, Peter slips into the room and places his nearly asleep daughter next to Harley before climbing in on her other side. Not wanting to disturb either of the two others in the room by talking, Peter simply places a soft kiss on both of their foreheads and lays back down in a sad attempt to sleep.

After nearly an hour of trying and failing to fall asleep, Peter gives up and heads to his and Harley's shared lab instead.

\- - - - -

By the time Harley wakes up the next morning, Peter has long since gone to the lab. He turned over to see his daughter sleeping peacefully where his husband typically is. Harley lets out a small sigh. This has been happening more and more in the last month or so. Juliet wakes up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, forcing either Peter or Harley to have to get up to help her, and if they're not awoken by her screams the young girl comes running into their bedroom. Peter is normally the one to insist he helps Juliet, but that normally results in Peter being unable to sleep and instead sneaking off into the lab in the most ungodly hours of the night. Harley knows this isn't good for Peter, but before he can think about it too hard, he is pulled from his thoughts by a pair of piercing blue eyes blinking open groggily in front of him. "Good morning, sweetheart" Harley whispers to her.

"G' morning papa" she yawns tiredly.

"You know, I'm starting to think you like it better in here than you do in your room." Harley jokingly pokes her as he says this, making her giggle.

"'M hungry" she mutters, completely forgetting whatever it was she and Harley were talking about before.

"Well let's go see if anybody else is up. I think it was Uncle Bucky's turn to make breakfast. How does that sound?" Harley doesn't wait for a response before scooping up his daughter and taking her to her own bedroom to pick out an outfit for that day. He left her there to pick out an outfit (they were trying to teach her how to dress herself) and went back into his and Peter's room to dress himself.

After they finished their morning routine they went up to the common room to find Bucky making waffles while Steve sets the table. Juliet ran in as soon as she spotted Tony on the couch. Within seconds Tony has her in a bear hug. Without saying anything Tony shoots Harley a glance telling him Peter is exactly where he thinks he is. Harley just sighs and walks back to the elevator, asking FRIDAY to take him to the lab.

When he walks in, he finds his husband at one of the workbenches in the far corner, hunched over some new project. Harley made his way over to Peter, who was still completely oblivious to the other man's presence. When Harley was finally behind Peter he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good morning," Harley muttered into the crease of Peter's neck.

"Good morning. What time is it?" Peter turned around to face Harley. When Harley saw his face his concern from earlier immediately returned. Peter was pale, paler than normal. The bags under his eyes were more defined than they typically are and his eyes were bloodshot.

"9:30. What time did you come up here?" The second part came out more panicked than Harley had intended, but then again, if Peter knew just how concerned his husband was he may actually consider that what he's doing isn't healthy.

Peter muttered something Harley couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"Four thirty" Peter repeated a little louder.

"Peter," Harley began, "you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I know, 'm sorry" Peter stared down at his feet.

"Don't be sorry, Pete, but tell me, if you know you shouldn't keep doing this, why do you?" Harley didn't want to push, but he also felt like he needed to know.

"I guess don't want her to feel like I did. Like suddenly when you need them, everyone's gone." Peter opened up easier than Harley was anticipating. He was honestly ready to fight his typically stubborn husband for hours.

"Petey, you know she doesn't feel like that. She knows just how much you love her. How much I love her. How much Tony, Pepper, May, and the team love her. She's a lucky girl and she knows it." Harley didn't how to put it simpler. Juliet is loved and she knows it. "Now, can you promise if she keeps waking up you'll let me handle it sometimes? Please?"

"Yeah, Har, I can. At least, I'll try."

"Good, now come on. Bucky is cooking." Harley grabbed Peter's hand and pulled gently towards the door.

"Mmm carry me?" Peter requested, leaning into Harley gently. Harley obliged, scooping Peter up and heading towards the door.

"You're lucky you're light, Spider Boy."

\- - - - -

Harley stepped out of the elevator in the common room a few minutes. He was fairly certain Peter was asleep, but as much as the boy needed sleep, he also needed to eat.

"Peter, c' mon you gotta eat." Peter just groaned in response but picked his head up anyway. Harley set him down on his feet and pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking with him to the table. Juliet was already there, pouring an ungodly amount of syrup onto her waffle.

"Woah woah woah, I think that's enough syrup, sweetheart!" Harley tells Juliet before taking the syrup bottle from her small, sticky hands. Juliet just starts eating and completely ignores both her dads, more interested in the waffle-syrup soup she's made. When Harley looks back to Peter, he finds the boy drifting off again. He just nudges him and gestures to the plate of waffles on the middle of the table. Peter slowly grabbed one. He ate small bites, surely not enough to satisfy his insane metabolism, before pushing his plate away from him slightly and opting to lean his head on Harley's shoulder instead. Most of the others at the table took note of this but didn't say anything, not wanting to upset Peter more than he already seemed to be. By the time everyone was done, Peter was, once again, basically asleep. This time, Harley let him be. He quietly excuses himself for a minute to bring Peter back down to their bedroom. He tucks him into their bed and leaves after placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

\- - - - -

A few hours later Peter wakes up feeling much better than he had been that morning. He makes his way up to the common room to find, among everyone else, Harley playing go fish with Juliet on the floor in the living room. Peter wordlessly sits down next to Harley and puts his head on his shoulder, not in the tired manner he had before, but more as a sign that he was feeling much better. Harley picked up on this sign and smiled softly. The rest of the day was spent playing all sorts of games with Juliet and, eventually Morgan. 

\- - - - -

Night rolls around and Peter and Harley tuck Juliet into bed with a story and kisses from both, being sure to turn the nightlight on as they made their way out. Peter and Harley then curl up on the couch, both having books in hand. The only movement that happens in the two or so hours is the turning of the pages and Peter occasionally pushing his glasses up his nose. The two men head to bed after a short while of reading, noticing the clock reading 10:45 and both of them having early work with Tony the next morning. 

Once they're both in pajamas and have finished their nightly routine of showers, teeth brushing, and checking again on Juliet they finally settle into their bed, falling asleep shortly after, but not before Harley reminds Peter of the deal they had made earlier that day to let him handle Juliet should she wake up again.

\- - - - -

Juliet did wake up that night, but Peter didn't. In fact, he'd only noticed when he woke up the next morning to see his daughter's face instead of his husband's. He looks at the clock and sees 7:24 blinking at him. He had six minutes until he and Harley had to be up to get ready for an 8:00 meeting with Tony and a few other associates. Peter spent those six minutes staring lovingly at his husband and daughter, thanking whatever lucky star had brought him to this moment. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(word count: 1891)

Next chapter: Field trip


	4. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not happening. Peter held the permission slip in front of him, staring at it hoping it would somehow change. Change to something else. Anything else. The slip didn’t change, of course, confirming Peter’s fear. The permission slip he was holding confirmed that his senior trip was to Avengers Tower.
> 
> or
> 
> Peter's senior trip is to Avengers Tower and Harley interferes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Field Trip Trope
> 
> Warnings: Obligatory Language Warning brought to you by PSA Steve Rogers
> 
> Not IW or Endgame Compliant (so nobody is dead)
> 
> -I don't own Spider-Man or anything associated with it
> 
> -They are like 17/18
> 
> -This is garbage I'm so sorry

Third Person POV

This was not happening. Peter held the permission slip in front of him, staring at it hoping it would somehow change. Change to something else. Anything else. The slip didn’t change, of course, confirming Peter’s fear. The permission slip he was holding confirmed that his senior trip was to Avengers Tower.

\- - - - -

Peter trudged through the door of the tower, immediately making his way to the private elevator and asking FRIDAY to take him to his and Harley’s floor. He stopped in and noticed Harley wasn’t there, so he dropped his stuff off (taking the permission slip with him) and went up to the common room. There he found Harley hunched over the table writing exactly what Tony says as Tony paces around the room rambling on about ideas for upgrades he could make to his suit. Peter doesn’t say anything as he sits next to Harley and immediately putting his head on the table. Harley and Tony stop and turn to face the younger boy. Peter kept his head on the table and just slid the permission slip across the surface in Tony’s general direction. He heard him pick it up, take a moment to read over what it is and laugh. Harley took the paper from Tony’s outstretched hand. He reads the paper and chuckles briefly, stopping when his boyfriend shoots him a death glare. “Aww, Peter we won’t embarrass you too badly.” Harley teased. Peter, on the other hand, shot up straight upon hearing this.

“Embarrass me? I was more worried about Flash! I didn’t even consider you guys! I’m toast…” Peter mumbled the last part, seemingly to himself.

“Peter, sweetheart, I was joking. I promise I’ll even try to be helpful.” Harley knew as much as Peter that he probably wouldn’t keep that promise, but he wanted to console his now shaking boyfriend as much as possible.

“Kid,” Tony spoke up after finally getting control over his breathing, “it’s gonna be fine. This is honestly a good thing. You know all the stuff included in the tour, so you can just relax.”

Peter sighed, “yeah, ok, I guess you’re right.”

\- - - - -

He was wrong. The day of the trip rolled around and Peter was immediately bombarded by Flash. “Hey, Penis! Ready for your lies to get exposed?”

“Go away Flash, my internship is real.” Peter was used to Flash’s crap at this point, but that didn’t make it any less annoying.

“Sure it is.”

\- - - - -

Unlike Peter, Ned was practically vibrating with excitement. “Do you think we’ll see Iron Man, or Black Widow, or the Hulk??”

“I hope not,” Peter grumbled, “but knowing my luck the entire team will show up, and bring Harley with them while they’re at it.” The bus they were on pulled to a stop in front of the building. The students filed off while Mr. Harris took a headcount. When he confirmed he had all of his students they walked through the big glass doors into the extravagant lobby. Most kids were marveling at the marble floors and the sheer size of the room, while Peter looked on, unimpressed. He does see this every day after all.

“Get ready to get exposed, Penis,” Flash muttered to him as he walked to get in front of the group. Peter ignored him and continued along with the group unenthusiastically.

“Hi, you must be Midtown High! My name is Adrienne and I’ll be leading your tour group today. If you could all please line up so I could pass out badges that would be great.” A young woman smiled with a smile that looked rehearsed. The students obliged and lined up.

Peter knew how upset Happy got about reprints so he took his personal badge out. Peter’s badge stuck out like a sore thumb. The visitor passes were white and bland, while Peter’s was customized having Spider-Man colors and a photo of him on it. Adrienne walked down the line passing out badges, stopping when she got to Peter. Her rehearsed smile became a little more natural and she exclaimed, “Peter, hey! Is this your school?”

“Hey, Adrienne. Yeah, it is.” Peter awkwardly replied. Adrienne’s outburst had drawn the attention of Peter’s classmates.

“You have your badge, right? You know how Happy gets about reprints.” Peter just held his badge up to show her he had it, she smiled and continued down the line.

“Hey, why didn’t you give Pen- Peter a badge like ours? Why is his all fancy?” Flash yelled from the front of the line.

“Well,” Adrienne started, shooting Peter a sympathetic glance, “ Mr. Parker here is one of Stark Industries most valued interns. It’s kind of a shame Mr. Stark keeps him to himself most of the time, we could really use his genius down on some of the lower levels. His badge is different because he has a higher level. There are ten levels of badges. You guys have visitor passes, which are level two and expire at 3:30. My badge is blue because I’m a level 6 intern. Peter had a level 10 badge because he works with Mr. Stark, and so his badge is customized.” Flash scoffed but turned back to face the front. Peter went red but looked as Adrienne gratefully, glad that was out of the way early on.

Adrienne led the class to something that looked like a metal detector. “Each of you will scan your badge. Once you do, make sure you pin it somewhere visible. Our head of security won’t hesitate to kick you out if he can’t see your badge.”

Adrienne scanned her badge. “Adrienne Cassidy. Level 6. Welcome back, Miss Cassidy.” FRIDAY identified her as the students, excluding Peter, Ned, and MJ looked around frantically for the source of the voice. Adrienne noticed their confusion and immediately tried to explain “That was FRIDAY, Mr. Stark’s AI. She runs the building.”

The students, satisfied with that answer shrugged and lined up to scan their badges. “Visitor pass, level 2. Welcome.” FRIDAY said every time until they got to Peter. “Peter Parker, level 10. Welcome back Peter, would you like me to alert Boss and Harley of your arrival?”

“No, FRIDAY, please don’t. The less they know, the better.” Peter spoke a little too quickly.

“Very well, Peter. Have fun on your tour.” FRIDAY cut out after that, and since Peter was last in line she didn’t come back. Peter’s classmates looked at him like he had three heads for a moment before immediately exploding into questions.

“Is Boss Mr. Stark?”

“Who is Harley?”

“Why do you have level 10?”

Peter tried to answer their questions as best he could. “Yes, Mr. Stark is Boss, Harley isn’t someone you need to worry about, and I have level 10 because I work with Mr. Stark and need to be able to access where he is at all times.” They went to ask more questions but Peter ignored them and kept walking towards the elevator with Adrienne.

\- - - - -

They went up to the museum floor and, after a short, definitely scripted, introduction from Adrienne, the students spread out to look at the different displays. Ned grabbed Peter by the hand and dragged him to the Spider-Man display. It had replicas of his old suit, the first one from Tony, and the Iron Spider suit. Next to the suits was a sign that said “Fun Facts about Spider-Man” with a list below it. Ned read the list, scanning for things he didn’t know. He knew most of them, but he was shocked to see “he’s deathly afraid of spiders” on the list.

“Dude, you’re afraid of spiders?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah. Why do they need to many legs? Gross.” Peter shuttered. Before Ned or MJ could comment, the elevator dinged behind them signaling that someone else was on the floor with them. Peter turned to see who it was and looked in horror as he saw Harley step out. Harley’s eyes searched the room for a minute before spotting Peter. Peter made a sad attempt to hide behind Ned, but Harley isn’t stupid (despite popular belief). He ignores the stares of the other students and just walks toward Peter.

Peter realizes his hiding is ineffective and stands up properly. When the other students see he’s walking towards Peter their interest is piqued. “Harley I swear to God,” Peter hisses when he’s sure Harley is close enough to hear.

“Don’t go swearing, Peter, I’m just here to say hi,” Harley’s smartass smirk says otherwise. Most of the other students lose interest and go back to admiring the exhibits. Keyword: MOST. Flash, of course, can’t just drop it when anything even remotely interesting happens to Peter, so naturally, he walks over to see just who this “mystery man” is. He wasted no time in stomping over and asking in the crudest way possible:

“Who are you?”

Harley sees Peter tense up and immediately knows who this kid is. “Who’s asking?” He wanted to be sure before he ruined some random kid’s field trip that this was the kid he wanted to ruin the trip for.

“My name is Flash, Flash Thompson.” That was easy.

“Well, Flash, I’m Harley Keener.” Harley hid the venom in his voice behind a sickeningly sweet smile.

“Wait, Harley? Like what we heard the robot lady say earlier?” Harley looked at Peter. The ‘robot lady’ was clearly FRIDAY since Karen could only be accessed from Peter’s suit, or in their lab and apartment, and SOFIA could only be accessed by himself or Peter from their lab or apartment. But why did FRIDAY bring him up in front of Peter’s whole class?

Then it hit him. Whenever Peter uses his badge (which isn’t often since everyone in the building knows him at this point) FRIDAY asks if he’d like to tell Harley or Mr. Stark he’s there. He decides to play along. “That would be me, did you have a question?”

“Actually, yes. How do you know Fag Parker?” (I’M SO SORRY I HAtE THAT WORD) Flash snarked shooting a glare at Peter. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Harley, who picks up on the nasty look Flash was shooting his boyfriend, and how Flash’s smirk picked up as he used the slur.

Knowing Peter was out to his classmates (he’s not trying to out his man), Harley quipped back with “Well, Mr. Thompson,” he places his arm over Peter’s shoulders, “I’m his boyfriend, so if you have something to say about Peter, say it to both of us.” Flash was taken aback by this. Sure, he knew Peter was gay but he didn’t think he could ever get a boyfriend, let alone such a good looking, smart, witty one like Harley. He visibly backed off slightly. “Well?” Harley looked at Flash expectantly, challenging him to say something else.

Flash snorted, regaining his confident exterior. “Alright, prove it.” Harley thought about it for a moment before gasping, grabbing Peter by the hand and walking towards the elevator, yelling something about Flash following over his shoulder.

“Mister, um, Keener, was it? I’m afraid I can’t allow you to take two of my students away from the tour group.” Mr. Harris stood in front of the three boys, blocking the elevator.

“Fine. Adrienne, we have a change of plans. This group is now welcome to come to floor 97.” He didn’t wait for her to respond before yelling “come on kids!” Upon hearing Harley say the number of their floor, Peter realized what was happening. He was taking his entire class up to their apartment. Normally he would object until he was losing his voice, but he wanted nothing more than to go home, and so he just went along with it.

The students piled into the elevator along with Mr. Harris, Adrienne, Harley, and Peter. “FRIDAY, 97 please,” Harley spoke to the ceiling, squeezing Peter’s hand. The gesture was returned by the smaller boy who also leaned into Harley’s side. Most of the other students looked on in confusion for a second, before going back to their excited conversations about what they think is on floor 97. Shortly after the door of the elevator opens into a living room. “Peter’s class, welcome to our apartment.” The students began to wander slowly, looking at the photos hung about the walls and framed on tables, most of which featuring Peter and Harley, some including Tony or some other Avenger, Ned, and MJ also appearing in one or two. There was one of Peter and May next to another of Harley and his sister. Flash took a minute to inspect the photos, freezing at one picture in particular. Peter and Harley walked over to see which photo it was. When they glanced over his shoulder, Harley smiled slightly. It was one of his favorites. It's a photo taken by Tony at some event he was hosting. Neither boy was looking at the camera, but rather staring at the other lovingly.

Flash stared at the photo for a minute, then back to the couple beside him, then back at the photo. He huffed and slammed the frame on the table, not hard enough to damage the frame, but loud enough to grab the attention of the other students. They lose interest quickly after seeing it was just more of Flash’s crap. Peter and Harley spot Ned looking at a cluster of frames on the wall in the hallway. They wander over and see which picture he’s looking at. Peter goes red and Harley laughs. This picture shows a clearly groggy Peter standing in the doorway of their bedroom in his Hello Kitty pants and one of Harley’s shirts reaching his arm out to cover the camera.

Twenty or so minutes pass and Adrienne tells the students to get back in the elevator so they can go to one of the labs. After a small talk (and an insult or two) with Mr. Harris, Harley convinced him to let Peter stay. Peter’s class leaves and Peter falls into Harley’s chest and groans as soon as the elevator door closes. Harley laughs and wraps him in a bear hug.

The rest of the morning is spent watching movies and cuddling in their living room, seeing as Peter’s class had arrived around 8:00 that morning, that left them quite a bit of time. After having lunch they head to their lab to attempt to get at least a little work done.

And they were content.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(word count: 2492)

Next chapter: Obligatory Sick Fic


	5. Not a chapter, but an important question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to ask you all a question

Hey, I need to ask you all one quick question. 

When I first started this book I intended on posting 1500+ word chapters daily. I have very quickly come to realize that that isn't going to happen. 

So, the question at hand is:

Would you rather I post shorter chapters daily (or as close as I can get to daily, as I still have my volunteer work, my job, school, and clubs to attend to)

OR

Longer chapters every other day or so?

The longer chapters would most likely be better written and have more detail, hence why they would take longer, but the shorter chapters would still be as detailed as the time restraint will allow.

I really want to know what the majority of you would prefer. I myself really enjoy writing longer fics, but if you all would rather shorter and more frequent then that's what I'll do. I aim to please. 

Thanks,

Ashlynn <3


	6. Obligatory Sick Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Keener prided himself on never being sick, at least not sick enough to be noticeable to the people around him. Sure, there had been a persistent tickle in his throat for upwards of a week now, and he had been feeling feverish for about the same amount of time but neither Peter nor Tony had said anything to him about it so he assumed he was fine.
> 
> His assumption was wrong.
> 
> or
> 
> Harley has the flu and Peter is concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Obligatory Sick Fic
> 
> Warnings: Obligatory Language Warning brought to you by PSA Steve Rogers
> 
> Not IW or Endgame Compliant (so nobody is dead)
> 
> -I don’t own Spider-Man or anything associated with it  
> -They are like 23/24

Third Person POV

Harley Keener prided himself on never being sick, at least not sick enough to be noticeable to the people around him. Sure, there had been a persistent tickle in his throat for upwards of a week now, and he had been feeling feverish for about the same amount of time but neither Peter nor Tony had said anything to him about it so he assumed he was fine.

His assumption was wrong. How does he know? He’s currently hunched over the toilet in his and Peter’s apartment at two thirty in the morning puking his guts out while his fiancé rubbed his back soothingly. The porcelain was ice cold against his flaming cheeks as he placed his pounding head against the rim of the bowl. As his breathing returned to normal he sat up slowly, not wanting to agitate his stomach more and wind up hunched over again. Peter continued rubbing his back for a moment after Harley leaned back. A minute later he reached up and grabbed a washcloth off the shelf, passing it to his shaking fiancé so he could wipe his face from the layer of sweat that had formed. He also stood up and got a travel toothbrush from the cabinet, preparing it with toothpaste before offering to Harley, who had taken to sitting slumped against the wall. He stood up and took the toothbrush, using it thoroughly before throwing it out and rinsing his mouth in the sink, gagging at the taste of the mouthwash he used after. Peter stood at his side the entire time, helping where he could. Harley splashed cold water on his color-drained face, wiping the excess water on his shirt that he shed upon walking back into their bedroom. Peter close behind, Harley climbed back into their bed, face down in his pillow. Peter sat down on the edge of his side of their bed and reached over to feel Harley’s forehead. Harley flinched at the sudden contact but was too drained to do anything about it. Peter felt Harley’s forehead and confirmed he was burning up. “Hey, Karen. Can you take Harley’s temperature for me?” Peter spoke softly without looking up from the trembling boy next to him.

“Mr. Keener’s temperature appears to be at 102.3℉. He has also been exhibiting other symptoms of the flu such as shaking, dry coughing, and nasal congestion for about a week.”

“Shut up Karen.” Harley wheezed before breaking into a coughing fit. By the time he regained control over his breathing, Peter had left the room, gotten a glass of water and some medicine, come back and set them on Harley’s nightstand. When Harley stopped coughing Peter handed him the water and two of the small tablets from the medicine bottle. 

Harley gave Peter a strange look upon being handed the pills to which Peter replied, “fever reducer.” Harley took the pills and drank the water without any question. Peter found a bucket under the bathroom sink and set it next to Harley’s bedside. “Just in case,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Harley’s warm forehead and crawling across the foot of their bed to lie down next to an already dozing Harley. Peter waited until Harley was definitely asleep to close his own eyes, making a mental note to talk to Harley about what Karen said before once he felt a little better. 

\- - - - - 

 

The rest of the night went without issue. When Peter woke up he found Harley spread out over his side of the bed, all of the blankets kicked off, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Peter immediately sighed with relief upon seeing just how sweaty he was. Odd, yes, but sweating means his fever had most likely broken which was a good sign. “Karen?” He whispered, “How’s his temperature doing now?” 

“100.6℉, I advise he doesn’t work today” Karen picked up Peter’s soft tone and did the same. 

“Alright, I’m going to run upstairs and talk to Mr. Stark, If I’m not back by the time he wakes up tell him where I am, please.” Peter didn’t wait for a response before walking to the elevator and asking FRIDAY to take him up to the common room. 

When he walked in, he saw Nat and Steve talking on the couch and Bucky flipping pancakes in the kitchen. Steve heard the elevator open and looked up. “Hey Queens, nice pajamas!” Steve chuckled. Peter looked down only to realize he was still in his Hello Kitty pants and one of Harley’s hoodies. He rolled his eyes slightly. 

“Yeah yeah, have you guys seen Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts?” 

“Tony’s in his lab and Pepper is in her office, why? Anything I can help with?” Natasha turned to face him, holding back a laugh as she saw what Steve was talking about. 

“Not unless you can grant Harley a day off, no.” Peter yawned but tried to cover it up quickly. 

“Why, what’s wrong with Keener?” Bucky piped up from behind him, offering him a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted. 

“Well, according to Karen he’s had symptoms of the flu for like a week, he had a fever of 102.3℉ last night, spent most of the night throwing up, and now he’s got a fever of 100.6℉” Peter’s voice was laced with concern. He turned to get back in the elevator when Steve called out behind him. 

“Kid, wait. I’ll go talk to Tony. I’ll tell him you and Harley both won’t be working today. Go take care of your fiancé.” 

Peter was hesitant but ultimately decided to accept the offer. “Thank you, Mr. Rogers.” Peter nodded in his direction.

“Peter, you’re 23, stop calling me that. It’s Steve.” 

“Right, yeah, sorry. Thank you, Steve.” Peter scurried into the elevator and went back down to his and Harley’s floor, silently praying Harley was still asleep. He needed all the sleep he could get. 

His prayers were answered, and when he walked into their bedroom he found Harley still asleep. “Hey Karen, anything different?” 

“Mr. Keener no longer has a fever. His temperature is now at 100℉ and decreasing. I would recommend he takes an easy day and keeps up his intake of fluids.” Peter sighed in relief upon hearing that his fever had broken. 

He picked up the water glass from the night before, placed it in the sink to be washed later and then poured another glass. Peter set the glass on Harley’s bedside table for him when he woke up as his phone buzzed in his pocket. When he checked he saw it was a text from Tony. 

From: Mr. Stark  
Hey kid, Steve just told me what’s going on. Stay home with Harley today. I know how taking days off makes you feel so I emailed you a few documents I need to be reviewed if you have time. Tell Harley I say get well soon!

Peter chuckled a bit. Tony knew him too well. 

To: Mr. Stark  
Thank you, Mr. Stark. I’ll look at those documents and pass your message on once he wakes up.

Once he hit send he sat himself down on the couch in their living room, took out his laptop, and grabbed his coffee from the counter where he’d set it down when he came in. 

\- - - - - 

It could have been one hour, it could’ve been four and Peter wouldn’t have even glanced up from his laptop if he hadn’t heard a sniffle followed by a grunt from behind him. “What’re you doing?” Harley’s tired and congested voice spoke for the first time that morning. 

“Tony sent me some documents to review and edit while I stayed home with you today. He says he hopes you feel better soon. Do you feel better?” The second part came out a lot more concerned than he had intended, but to be fair he was very concerned. Peter put his laptop to the side and Harley laid down beside him, placing his head in Peter’s lap.

“Much better,” he mumbled as he settled in.

“Good,” Harley could hear the slight smile in Peter’s voice. “If you’re feeling better I need to ask you something.” Peter absentmindedly played with Harley’s messy hair. 

“Mmm?” Harley hummed in response, relaxing under Peter’s touch as his fingers carded through his unruly locks. 

“Last night, Karen mentioned something about you showing symptoms for a week. Why didn’t you say anything?” The last part came out more concerned with than Peter had intended. Though, in all fairness, he was very concerned.

“I mean, it wasn’t that bad and nobody said anything about me looking sick so I figured it was nothing. Besides, I never get sick.” Harley sniffled. This was not the answer Peter was expecting. He has much more been anticipating complete denial or an argument. 

His fingers brushed over Harley’s forehead. “Well, it feels like your fever is staying down.” He said as he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. “Anything, in particular, you want to do?”

“Can we watch a movie?” Harley shifted so he was now lying on his back with his head on Peter’s lap. He stared up at Peter for a moment before abruptly turning over and sneezing.

“Bless you. What movie do you want?”

“Wait!” Harley scrambled off Peter’s lap and away from him. “I don’t want to get you sick.” He sounded disappointed because he was. He just wanted to cuddle his fiancé while he’s sick but he also doesn’t want Peter to suffer like he is. How had he not thought of this until now? Peter was bound to get sick and-

Peter pulled him from his thoughts by pulling him back onto his lap. “Harley. I’m a superhuman with super healing. I can’t get sick.” Harley settled down upon hearing this, cuddling into Peter’s side after he coughed again.

“Lucky bitch”

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(word count: 1715)

Next Chapter: Peter's Coming Out (not on the upload schedule but whatever)


	7. Not a chapter, but an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick update on what's to come

Here is a typed copy of what I have listed for future updates. This is a rough idea for order, but it's still up for debate.

 

  * ~~Dancing~~
  * ~~Daughter~~
  * ~~Field Trip~~
  * ~~Obligatory Sick Fic~~
  * Married in High School
  * Peter's YouTube Channel
  * Sensory Overload
  * Visiting Tennessee (Request)
  * Cuddles (Request)
  * Wedding (Request)
  * Jealousy (Request)
  * Injured Peter (Request)
  * Stomach Bug Peter (Request)*



*I'm emetophobic (extreme fear of vomiting) but I'm gonna try my best on that last one

 

-Ashlynn <3


	8. Peter's Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t know why he had such a hard time telling them. Maybe he felt guilty for keeping it back for so long, but when he looked at his friends to see the smiles across their faces he knew he would be ok.
> 
> OR
> 
> How Peter comes out to the most important people in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not on the upload schedule but I’ve hit a roadblock with those so I figured I’d write something quick (which wound up being like 4000 words but wHaTeVeR) while I figure that out
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Prompt: Peter’s coming out
> 
> Warnings: Obligatory language warning from PSA Steve Rogers, homophobia/ homophobic slurs (however much I dislike them), Steve is a little homophobic for a second but he gets rekt for it real quick, anxiety, panic attack
> 
> I don’t own Spider-Man or anything associated with it  
> They are both 17/18 or so

Peter knew he was gay when he was 10. Of course, back then he didn’t know what that meant or that there was even a word for what he was feeling, but he knew something about him was different. All of his classmates were starting to have crushes on each other, and the boys made it very obvious they were into the girls. Peter felt like an outsider. He didn’t like the girls as anything more than friends. He liked a boy. Who he was, not important. His crush on him died down quickly, the boy moved that summer, and he’s been long since forgotten

Peter pushed these feelings down and forced himself to pretend he liked girls so people didn’t suspect anything. He was perfectly at peace with his sexuality but (understandably) wasn’t ready for everyone else to know.

When he was 15 he met Harley through Tony. Unlike Peter, Harley was loud and proud about being gay. He even has a little pride flag pin on his backpack. Peter immediately caught feelings, and he fell hard. It didn’t take long for Harley to pick up on it. Once he did, he flirted with Peter relentlessly. One thing led to another and next thing you know Peter’s out to Harley and the two start going out. Peter made it very clear he had yet to come out to Tony or anyone for that matter, and that he and Harley were to be careful around other people for the time being, and Harley fully understood and agreed. 

 

**\- - - - -**

When Peter came out to May, he was more than nervous. He didn’t have a single shred of doubt that she would be nothing but supportive, but some nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him this was a bad idea. The voice was wrong, and everything, of course, went well.

He told her over dinner one night, seemingly out of the blue when in reality he had been planning to do it for longer than he’d care to admit. “May,” he started, eyes locked on the half-eaten plate of spaghetti and meatballs sitting in front of him. “I-I have to talk to you about something.” May looked him waiting quietly. Peter was normally rambling about school or something that happened that day whenever she got a night home and they could eat together so his silence was concerning.

 

“I-I I’m gay…” he trailed off. He didn’t look up from his plate as he muttered “Please don’t hate me,” and felt a few tears run down his face. A few moments passed in silence, the only sound being Peter’s slightly staggered breathing as he cried harder. “I’m sorry”

 

“Peter, baby, I could never hate you, especially not over something like this. I love you. So much. Come here.” She held her arms open and stood up. Peter stood shakily and crashed into her embrace, trying his hardest to stop sobbing. “I’m so proud of you for telling me. You’re so brave,” she smiled into his shoulder where she had come to rest her head as she assured him he’s ok.

 

“Thank you,” He whimpered, wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater once he pulled back from the hug. 

 

“Of course, baby.” A few moments of silence pass before May spoke up again. “So, just so I know what I can and can’t say around people, who else knows?” Supportive as always, May thought further ahead than Peter.

 

“Nobody else,” he didn’t think about how many people he still had to tell until now, “besides my boyfriend.” He muttered that part under his breath, half praying May didn’t hear him, but of course, with his luck, she did.

 

“Boyfriend?” She asked, amused. Peter groaned in annoyance, and just like that, things were normal again.

 

**\- - - - -**

 

A week after he told May, he decided he had to tell Ned and MJ. It didn’t feel right keeping such a big part of himself from them and it was starting to weigh on him. Unlike with May, it wasn’t exactly a tender moment. Not to say they weren’t the best, most supportive friends he’d ever have.

 

“I’m gay.” He blurted out when they were hanging out at his apartment one afternoon.

 

“Cool dude,” Ned smiled at him before returning to the lego set he was building.

 

“I know,” was MJ’s response. She looked up from her book to shoot him a supportive smile.

 

“W-what?” Peter asked. Was it really that obvious?

 

“Well yeah. I mean, you get this sort of lovestruck look on your face whenever you text some guy named Harley. Not too hard to figure out.” MJ was back to her copy of “The 13 American Arguments” leaving Peter and Ned to gawk. “So… you gonna tell us WHO Harley is or are you just going to stare like an idiot?”

 

“Oh… yeah, um, right. Harley is my, uh, he’s my boyfriend.” He didn’t know why he had such a hard time telling them. Maybe he felt guilty for keeping it back for so long, but when he looked at his friends to see the smiles across their faces he knew he would be ok.

 

**\- - - - -**

 

When he came out to Tony, it wasn’t a big deal. Considering how supportive and loving he was to Harley, he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about any rejection. But still, Tony was like a dad to Peter and he didn’t want anything to ruin that. 

 

It happened on one of the nights Peter was staying at the tower, a common occurrence these days. He, Tony, and Pepper all ate dinner together, Peter did his homework while Tony and Pepper did paperwork alongside him. When all the work was done, Pepper went to bed and Peter and Tony watched a movie in the common room. Peter knew this was his chance. He had Tony alone, he wouldn’t be disrupting anything terribly important, and, most importantly, he finally felt ready.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter spoke over the action scene of the movie. Tony turned to look at him. When Peter didn’t say anything, Tony grew a little bit concerned.

 

“Kid? Did you need to say something?”

 

“I- uh, oh yeah. I just… I wanted, no, I need to tell you something.” He was babbling like an idiot, a clear sign to Tony that whatever the kid had to say was really important to him. “I’m gay.” Once the words left his lips, it was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

 

That metaphorical weight was soon replaced by the physical weight of Tony wrapping his arm over the small boy’s shoulders and pulling him into his side. “That’s cool. Well, just so you know, I support you 100%. Is that all, kid?” Tony ruffled his hair a bit.

 

“I-I mean kind of?” It came out as more of a question than Peter had intended. By this point, they had both lost any and all interest in the movie they were watching. Tony held Peter close to his side because he could tell Peter was on the verge of tears. Peter pressed himself close to his mentor’s side. At this point, hugs were a regular occurrence between the two, so this is nothing out of the ordinary. Neither of them would ever admit it, but they would never have it any other way.

 

“You don’t sound too sure. Anything else?” Tony hugged the kid a little closer. Peter knew Tony saw him as a son, anyone could see that. And he saw Tony as a dad, and he trusted him. 

 

“It’s not too important…” Peter knew that wasn’t true. Harley was one of the most important things to him. Something deep within him was telling him that Tony wouldn’t like his “two favorite lab partners,” as he so often called them, as a couple. 

 

“It doesn’t sound unimportant. Come on kid, you can trust me, you know that. Is it boy trouble?” Tony poked his side as he asked that last part, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Not exactly. It’s actually kind of the opposite. I have a boyfriend.” Peter suddenly smiled. He could just picture how happy Harley would be when he told him he finally came out to Tony, and that was enough to convince him. “Its Harley, actually.”             

 

“Good choice, kiddo.” They didn’t say anything else. They sat in noisy silence. Peter’s head was running miles a minute up until when he fell asleep on Tony’s shoulder an hour later, whatever shitty action movie they were watching long forgotten. Tony, surprisingly, followed Peter in falling asleep shortly after, holding his spider-son close. As far as he was concerned, Peter is his kid, and he’d be damned if who Peter loves does anything to change that.

 

**\- - - - -**

 

When Peter came out to his school, he didn’t. He was minding his business, texting Harley during lunch when Flash poked his nose into Peter’s field of vision.“Who you texting, fag? Your boyfriend?” Flash laughed, trying his best to piss Peter off. ( **I’ve said it many times before but I hate that word I’m so sorry)**

 

Peter, not paying attention said “Yeah, pretty much,” which took Flash by surprise. He had been calling Peter a fag for years but he never actually thought it was true. He regained his composure quickly and laughed.

 

“So you really ARE a fag?”  **(aH)** Flash snorted loudly, catching the attention of everyone else in the large room. Peter felt his face go red as he realized his mistake, and tears instantly welled in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, Flash, I am. Thanks for outing me to the entire school, dipfuck!” He yells before storming out of the room, large tears streaming down his face. The room was silent before Flash was attacked by Ned and MJ.

 

“SATISFIED?” MJ was seething. “I knew you were a dick but that was a whole new low.” She spat before running off to find Peter.

 

“Not cool,” was all Ned said with a shake of his head, not wanting to escalate the situation further, before following MJ.

 

They found Peter in one of the empty labs, tucked in a corner sobbing while trying to maintain a phone conversation with who they came to discover as Tony. “Mr. St-Stark I’m f-f-f-fine. Don’t b-bother Ha-Happy. I just got scared by a-a l-l-loud noise I p-p-promise.” His sobs hindered his speech, but they knew what was going on. When Peter’s anxiety started getting worse a few months ago, Mr. Stark made Peter a watch that monitors his vitals and notifies him if something dramatically shifts. It most likely picked up a change in heart rate and breathing. His pleas went ignored and he groaned but begrudgingly pushed himself off the floor. It was then that he saw his friends. Ned opened his arms inviting Peter to come in for a hug. He accepted and crashed into Ned’s shoulder and sobbed. MJ put an arm around him in a show of her support.

 

They waited there until Peter was called to the office where they found Happy waiting for him. Ned and MJ went to class after checking again that Peter was ok. The secretary shot him a sympathetic glance as she passed him the sign-out sheet. Happy, as always, was stone-faced, and Peter honestly couldn’t tell if he knew what had happened or not.

 

They walked to the car in silence. Peter headed to the backseat when happy stopped him. “If you’re up to talking about what happened, you can sit in the front, kid,” He offered. Peter walked around to the passenger side and slipped in.

 

“How much do you know?” He whispered, refusing to look Happy in the eyes and instead stared intently out the window.

 

“I know Tony sent me to come and get you and that you’re crying.”   
  
“Oh” was all Peter said. He knew Tony wouldn’t out him but he thought he’d at least give him a little context. “Do you want to know?” Peter didn’t want to irritate Happy and he knew he could get a little annoying at times. The last thing he wanted was for something he’s upset about to become someone else's problem.

 

“I did say you could sit in the front if you wanted to talk about it, didn’t I? So what’s up kid?” Happy actually smiled at him a little bit, a sight Peter never thought he’d see.

 

“I just got outed as gay to my entire school,” Peter croaked while trying his hardest not to burst into tears again. He’s Spider-Man for God’s sake. He’s an Avenger, and Avengers don’t cry.

 

“Is it true?” Happy asked with concern lacing his tone. Not that he was concerned that it was true, but he was concerned about what that would do to Peter if it was true. Happy is well aware of how bad Peter’s anxiety had gotten recently, and he was worried more than anything that this could push him over the edge towards doing something he’d regret.

 

“Y-yeah, Happy, it is.” His eyes dropped as he misinterpreted Happy’s tone. By now he was crying again and he had given up on trying to stop it. He stopped caring altogether. “You can just drop me off here and I’ll walk home o-or catch a bus or something.” He clamped a hand over his mouth tightly in a sad attempt to muffle his sobs.   
  
“Why would I do that? Look, kid, I may not show it but I care a lot about you. You being gay doesn’t change that. We’re gonna figure this out, ok? Talk to Tony about it.” Even while looking at the road, Happy managed to give him a reassuring look. 

 

“Thanks, Happy,” Peter wiped his eyes on his sleeve before they went wide. “Wait! Harley’s gonna want Flash’s head for this!”

 

“What? Why would Keener care?”   
  
“He’s kind of my, uh, boyfriend.”

 

“Well, I wish this Flash kid the best of luck then,” Happy laughed, and for the first time all day, Peter laughed too. 

 

**\- - - - -**

 

When Peter came out to the Avengers, he didn’t mean to.

 

It all started when he came to visit for the weekend the way he often did. Coming straight from school, Peter arrived at the tower at about 2:30 and headed straight for the common room to greet whoever was there. He walked in and heard some of the Avengers in the kitchen arguing. Well, they weren’t exactly arguing so much as screaming at Steve, the SuperSoldier biting back with just as much force. Peter stayed behind the wall by the doorframe to avoid getting in the middle of something.

 

“Steve, what is wrong with you?” Peter heard Natasha yell.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with me,  **they** are wrong.” Steve snapped back. Peter didn’t know what they were fighting about but considering Nat was doing more than slipping in snarky remarks, Steve was probably wrong. 

 

“What? What if I told you that you were wrong for loving Peggy? What if somebody beat the shit out of you because you were attracted to her? Think about it, Steve. You sound like a lunatic.” Tony stepped in. Whatever they were arguing about, it must be intense because they brought up Peggy and nobody ever brings her up.

 

“There’s a difference, Tony. That wouldn’t happen because I am a man and Peggy is a woman. That’s how it should be,” Steve huffed, and Peter started to understand. Steve is homophobic. I guess he kind of understood it considering Steve is from the 40s and all but he had been in modern times for more than a few years and Bucky was from the same time and made it very clear he was super cool with Harley being gay.

 

“I don’t understand why you’re so against it,” Clint said, stepping away from the corner he had been leaning against. Being honest, Peter hadn’t noticed he was there until he stepped up, but considering the context of the situation, he was glad Clint was on Natasha and Tony’s side.

 

“Because homosexuality is wrong, and I hate it!” Steve snapped. That pushed Peter over the edge. He already dealt with homophobic comments at school, something he’d never tell Harley, Tony, or any of the Avengers for that matter, but he didn’t want to deal with it here too. He had always felt safe in the tower, but now that he saw Steve like this, he wasn’t so sure about that. Nonetheless, he made himself known.

 

“I’m gay, does that mean you hate me?” Peter asked, stepping out from behind the door frame he was behind. He had intended to sound angry, but all that came out was a whimper showing just how broken and hurt Peter was in that moment. He was vulnerable. Steve Rogers, Captain America, someone Peter had been looking up to since he began looking up to people had just said he hated people like him, and it hurt like hell. It was only then that he looked around. Involuntarily, his eyes went misty upon realizing more than just the heroes who had spoken were in the room. Everyone, Scott, Thor, Stephen, and any other currently living hero you could imagine was there. Steve visibly shifted upon hearing Peter’s words.

 

“Peter I could never hate you…” he started, but Peter cut him off.

 

“You just said you hate homosexuality. I’m gay. You hate me. You don’t get to take it back.” Peter choked back a sob and pointed an accusing finger at Steve, a finger that was visibly shaking, just like the rest of Peter’s body. Tony was next to Peter in a second. He could tell when Peter had a panic attack coming on, and this one was coming fast. Peter stumbled backward a little bit as he hyperventilated. He was disassociating and Tony knew it. Friday had already alerted Harley of the situation and he was there in a minute at most. He let Tony pass Peter’s weight onto him. 

 

“Shh shh shh, Peter you’re ok,” he whispered soothingly while running his fingers through Peter’s hair. Peter continued sobbing into Harley’s shoulder, breathing in the mix of oil and cheap cologne that was Harley’s scent. “I want you to tell me five things you can see, can you do that?”

 

As all of this was happening, the rest of the Avengers didn’t move, didn’t speak. They death glared Steve who immediately regretted everything. Of course, he doesn’t hate Peter. He never has and he never will, but he doesn’t understand. That’s no excuse and he really does feel bad for hurting Peter and wants nothing more than to help him, but, for once in his life, he uses his better judgment and stays out of it. 

 

After a few minutes of Harley holding a sobbing Peter close to his body, he turns and carries the smaller boy to his bedroom, spending a few minutes there to get Peter to sleep off his panic attack because he knows more than most people how draining they can be, before angrily marching back into the kitchen. “Someone explain. Now,” he growled. Steve saw this as his opportunity to own up. “Peter may have heard me say some… things I shouldn’t have,” Steve tried. Harley wasn’t pleased with his answer. If this was a cartoon there would be steam coming out his ears.

“Care to be a little more specific,  _ Cap? _ ” He snarled. He was not in the mood to play nice. When Steve stayed silent Harley turned to the rest of the room expectantly. “Anyone?” Tony stepped up.

“This Star-Spangled Dumbass was screaming about how ‘terrible it is to be gay’ and that he hates homosexuals,” Tony paused to glare at Steve. Harley followed shortly after. The rest of the Avengers in the room shifted awkwardly as they watched Harley grow more and more angry. “Peter came out to the whole team by accident because he overheard Steve,” Tony continued, trying to find the most reasonable explanation for Peter’s rapid breakdown. 

 

Harley suddenly felt sick. Not only was Steve being a homophobic bitch, but he also caused Peter to unintentionally out himself, not that that was entirely his fault, but it was pretty much his fault. As much as he wanted to scream and yell and kick and punch at Steve, he didn’t because when Peter found out when he woke up in a little bit he would only be more upset. Instead, Harley took the high road and talked to Steve. “Alright, listen, you’re a homophobic piece of shit and I’m not cool with that, but Peter cares about you a lot, and I really care about Peter, so I suggest you start planning your apology…” he started before Steve cut him off.

 

“I don’t hate him, Harley. I don’t hate you either. I just hate that I don’t understand,” Steve sighed, head down. 

 

“Lead with that. You’ve got a solid few hours to figure your apology out. Peter’s out cold and it’s gonna stay that way for a while. I want you guys to sort this out, for Peter’s sake. I suggest giving him space for a bit, he’s really vulnerable right now.” Harley turned to walk out of the room, but he turned back. “And if you ever, EVER do something like this to my boyfriend again, I will personally hunt you down and kick your ass, got it?” Steve just nodded in shock. The rest of the room, save for Tony, was in absolute shock. They just got a lot of information.

 

Peter woke up a few hours later, avoiding everyone but Harley and Tony. Dinner time rolled around shortly after, and Harley basically had to drag Peter from his room. Even then, the younger boy kept his tear-streaked face down through most of the meal, barely picking at the food on his plate. “I’m sorry about earlier, everyone,” he no more than muttered during a moment of silence. 

 

“No. You have nothing to be sorry for,” Steve spoke before anyone else could. He glanced at Harley who gave a nod, encouraging him to go on. “I’m sorry, Peter. I don’t hate you, or Harley, or any gey people for that matter. I hate that I don’t understand, and I hate myself for saying those things and hurting you.” Steve looked directly at Peter as he said all of this. The room was silent as Peter stood up. Steve sighed in defeat and looked down, but perked up when he felt arms wrap around him in a hug. He returned the gesture and pulled Peter’s small body close to himself. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered over and over. The rest of the team excused themselves and left the room to let them have their moment. Harley left the room but lingered in the next room over.

 

Peter came out roughly ten minutes later and sat next to Harley on the common room couch, placing his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. “Are you guys ok now?” Harley asked softly. If things had gone badly he didn’t want to upset Peter more but judging by the watery smile on his face, quickly followed by a nod of his head, he took it that they were alright. Maybe not perfect, but alright.

 

They stayed like that for a long while in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other. Peter, despite having slept not too long before, dozed off against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Harley didn’t mind at all, settling in himself and pulling his boyfriend closer as he dozed off as well.

 

Many other Avengers, including Steve, saw them and cooed over how adorable their two youngest boys are. Tony asked FRIDAY to snap a few pictures and covered them over with a blanket. 

 

Maybe he came out by accident, but Peter wouldn’t take it back if he could. Even if things had gone worse than they had, he knew he had Harley, and that’s all that matters.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(word count: 4095)

 

Next chapter: Married in high school


	9. Perhaps Smut?

Hello!

Over on the Wattpad version of this story, I got a request for smut. Originally I declined, however, a friend offered to write it if it's wanted enough.

So that brings us here.

If you want smut comment a plot that could lead to it because that's what she needs to write it because I really don't want PWP in here. 

DON'T COMMENT ANY MORE PLOTS FOR NOW PLEASE WE HAVE THE ONE WE'RE GOING WITH

That's all, thanks in advance.

-Ashlynn <3


	10. Sorry, Not a Chapter, But This Has Something To Do With The Next One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need help if one of you doesn't mind

wEll hello again. It's been a hot minute, hasn't it?

Well, I am back. I haven't updated in a hot minute because my old laptop doesn't work, but I have a new one now so I'm back.

With that being said, I'm back to writing!

And with that comes my need for someone to beta read. 

Previously, my best friend beta read them, but he doesn't like it and I'm pretty sure if I ask him to read another one of my drafts he'll snap my neck.

So,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, anyone wanna beta read my stuff? 

If you have a Gmail account (because I draft in Docs) and are interested leave a comment.

Pretty much, I'll ask you for your Gmail email address and I'll share the document with you, and you can comment suggestions and we can talk through them.

I can't really offer anything in return because I'm a high school student, but I'll shout you out at the start of every chapter and maybe we can be friends, I dunno.

Anyway, if you're interested drop a comment. I'll talk to the first few people who comment and then pick someone. If you don't get picked, no hard feelings I just care a lot about my writing.

Thanks, guys!

Hopefully, see you soon. (I'm working on the next chapter now, which will be Married in High School)

-Ashlynn <3


End file.
